The Millionaire Beggar
by The Unforgettable
Summary: Edward is the rich,spoilt brat. Bella is the hard-working,talented,anti-social.Two very different people.What happens when their worlds collide?What did fate have in store for them?Will things change for the good or the bad?
1. Penny For Your Thoughts?

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

"Fuck, that's hot." I whispered as I watched the slag with purple hair practically slither down the metal pole in front of me. She threw her hair back, bringing my attention to her neck, covered in perspire. She shook her head, like a rockstar, breathing in ragged breaths. She smeared the sweat just above her breasts, looking me in the eye and licking around the pole. I smirked at her, taking a sip of my vodka. This was the newest bitch hired, and I got a taste of her first. Or at least I was going to get a taste of her.

I just fucken love being a millionaire. It can get you anywhere and anything you want. I had the looks, the brains, and the cash. Who the hell needs love and affection and crap, when you can get a taste of every girl? I'll tell you who, no brainers. That's who. I mean, seriously. What person in their right mind would give away the ability to tap every girl they can for love? Love is only something that'll keep you from freedom. On lockdown. So, if you all enjoy freedom, throw your love away.

And yes, I'm a total dick like that.

I was getting harder every second. She's not so bad, though the purple in her hair made it go on otherwise. She looked kinda like some Halloween hooker. Weird. Just then, my phone vibrated, in my pocket. Making me harder.

"What do you want?" I whispered harshly into the poor electronic device.

"Hey, Edward! You at your bar again? Damn, are you partying before the first day of school?" Emmett all but yelled.

"Calm your shit down man. Look, you guys can come over if you want. Just don't mess any shit up." I flipped my phone shut, not waiting for any answer. I knew them well enough. They would come by in a flash if they wanted in, but they wouldn't bother if they weren't in the mood.

I took another refreshing gulp of my drink. God, I love being a millionaire. I own a fucken bar for heaven's sake. Now, tell me, I'm a millionaire man, with good looks, a bar, and every girl wrapped around my finger. Who wouldn't want to spend some time with me, or be jealous of me?

-:-

"Dude, you do realize we'll be waking up with a hangover right?" Jasper yelled over the music.

"Who cares? This is probably our last day to let loose, why waste it?" Emmett boomed.

I just nodded, getting a little tipsy. I think one more drink would be fine before I bed a girl. Purple seems nice, and she's new. So why waste it?

**(25 Minutes Later)**

Ow! My head bumped into something hard and cold. "That's got to hurt." I slurred rubbing my head. I know I said one more drink, guess I don't have as much self-control as I give myself credit for. I'll bed a girl some other night. I need to drink like there's no tomorrow. Technically, there is no tomorrow. I'm not allowed to drink on school days for no occasion. And being new, I have to make a good impression. How else am I gonna suck up?

I never liked the idea of moving from Alaska. The only good side to this is that my buds are coming with me. We're like brothers, sure there are times when we fight and stuff. But we keep each others feet on the ground. If we never had each others backs, we wouldn't have our sanity with us. Bros over hoes. It was always that way.

Emmett kept us laughing and in a buoyant mood. Always optimistic. Jasper kept us calm; he kept us from killing the living brains out of our rivals. Also optimistic. While me, I was the down-to-earth one. I fought for their reputation. I fought for our opinions; I did whatever possible for our posse. At least that's what we say. While they kept each other and my feet on the ground, I kept us from sinking all the way through the ground. Jasper is probably the most mature and responsible guy between us three. Emmett is the most approachable. While I'm probably the wisest. I don't trust people much; I always put them through tests. I don't believe so easily. I know every trick possible. Trust me, I'm a sneak, I've used every trick known to mankind.

-:-

_(Beep, Beep, Beep)_

"Make it stop!" I yelled, bad move. I winced from the pressure it brought to my head.

My head was pounding so hard I thought it would break through my skull. I reached my right hand out, knocking something down. It made a loud sound of glass breaking into a billion pieces. "Shit." I whispered in irritation.

Sitting up right, slowly, I looked around for any sign of my stupid alarm. I found it at the foot of my bed. I slammed the snooze button with the heel of my left foot. Finally, silence.

The door burst open. In came a happy Emmett and calm Jasper.

"How'd I get home?" I put my hand to my throbbing head.

"We were smart enough not to drink too much. It's time for school" Emmett sang merrily. I don't know how he does it. I had to give him credit; it's hard to stay happy every time. Especially after a hangover.

"Here." Jasper popped me an aspirin, which I failed to catch in my painful state. I scrambled around for the damned pill and shoved it down my throat. i put my hea down to rest a bit.

"How long 'till school?" my voice muffled by my comforter.

"In an hour." The replied in unison.

"And you woke me up this early because?" I said, still not looking at them.

"So you could get ready, you don't want to make a bad impression now do you?" I just nodded in reply. Couldn't argue with that.

I got up and went straight for the shower. I sighed; this was going to be a very long first day.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

"Your kind just doesn't fit in. please grasp that. Therefore, you have no right whatsoever to talk to any of us that way. Got it?" I rolled my eyes at her stupid 'speech'. Jessica could never sound smart, no matter how hard she tries, she'll end up sounding stupid all over again. No use.

They walked past me, bumping me by the shoulders intentionally. I rolled my eyes once again, closing my locker door, only to come face-to-face with Goldie locks and a pixie.

I sighed and turned around, Alice and Rosalie trailing after me.

"Why do you let them keep doing that to you?" Rosalie asked, catching up to my left. I shrugged. Honestly, I never knew why I let them pick on me. I mean, there are a lot of comebacks I have for their words, but when it came to saying them out loud, I was mute. I have so many remarks to say, just waiting to fly out of my mouth. I don't need to voice them, I'll just stutter and sound like a nervous, intimidated moron instead. As if I wasn't enough of a laughingstock for them.

Alice sighed and raced up to my right, "Doesn't it ever make you feel like doing a rebel yell?" I looked at her questioningly. "Okay, maybe it will, but Bella, c'mon. You can't keep letting them step on you and not do anything about it. At all!" she threw her arms in the air, exaggerating.

Now it was my turn to sigh, "Alice, I don't have guts of steel you know. I don't have it in me to just sass them."

They shook there heads, clearly disappointed in my confidence. Or lack there of.

I stopped walking by now. I turned around to face them. "Look, even if I was confident enough to say it, what do I have to be so confident about? I'm not rich, pretty, nor popular. So what does that leave me with? Nothing, what do I have to indulge? Nothing, even if it kills me to admit it, I'll do it anyway. I'm jealous. Of them, of you guys, of everyone. They have everything they could possibly want, but me, wishing is probably the farthest I could go."

Alice shook her head in disagreement. Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder. "Bella, you have a lot to be proud of! You're a strong person. You put up with crap everyday. And you have a lot to indulge and nothing to be jealous of. You are talented! The only reason why you're not popular is because it would be useless. You would turn down popularity the minute it was offered to you. You're too modest for your own good."

"Not just that Rose. Bella, you're smart. You're smarter than those bimbos. You're in advance class for heaven's sake. And you are gorgeous. You just like covering it up with that disgrace you call clothes. You don't need money to hold everything." Alice scolded.

I laughed a bit at that. They always knew how to make things better. Always so sure, things will end up fine. I loved my friends. Alice was always so hyper and happy that you can't help but be affected by that. It's contagious. Rosalie was the strongest of the group. She kept our act together, no signs of weakness whatsoever. And I was probably the unworthy one of the group. I don't know how they put up with me, but I don't deserve friends like them. Though between the group, I was the most reasonable.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys in class alright?" I started my way again, waving a bit in their direction.

"Sure" Rose called.

"Oh wait," Alice just had to yell, "Did you hear? There are new students today. They're supposed to be guys, our age. Three of them!" she squealed in obvious excitement.

I rolled my eyes and continued on walking; pretending as if I never heard her. Me and my negativity. I can't justify why we get along so well. We were all so different. Complete opposites, and yet something about the three of us clicked. The moment we all bumped into each other at the same time looking for our homeroom on the first day. Freshman year, it ended up that we had the same homeroom. We were inseparable since then.

I shook my head and chuckled silently to myself at the memory. We were each others half. We're like a damn package deal. You pick on me, you're picking on them. You compliment Rosalie, you're complimenting us all. You ask a favor of Alice, you're asking a favor from us all. We're like triplets at time. We feel each others emotions, we think exactly the same things, - on rare occasions-, and we know what's best for each other.

Some things we'll just never know. And maybe it's better that way. Why waste your time looking for the answers or reasons, when you could just be happy and thankful for what you've received? It's good how some things bad turn out to be good. The beauty of grace is that it makes life unfair. Sometimes it's good. Sometimes it's bad. Either way, there's always going to be a new twist in your story.

* * *

**(A/N): Yeah, so... Like the new story? If you do then, you probably know the drill.**

**Oh, and I have a favor to ask, aside from review, tell me which ones of my stories you liked best.  
It could be some of the ones I've deleted. Or the ones I still have.**

**Unlove You,  
Highschool Cliques,  
The Millionaire Beggar (This one) **

**Tell me your choice in review. I don't have the time to put up polls and stuff. Reviews make you as happy as meeting the Twilight cast!**


	2. Blame The Spotlight

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

"Calm yourselves, man! It's just the road, I've never been in an accident before, nor a ticket." I stole a glance at them in the rearview mirror. I sighed shaking my head. The could be so sensitive sometimes, such girls. What's so bad about driving fast? It's not like I'm going to crash or something.

I lowered my speed to 80. "You girls can stop shaking now." We arrived at Fork's High in no second later. Thanks to my driving, we had about 15 minutes 'till school started.

"Dude, you guys alright?" my voice panicked slightly, my parents would kill me if they ever got traumatized.

"Just peachy." Jasper sucked in a ragged breath. Emmett nodded in agreement. Rolling my eyes I opened my car door.

"Hurry up guys; we need to get a move on. We still have to get our schedules." I opened their side of the door, just standing there, waiting for them to pull their acts together.

Emmett, trying to look tough and strong, got up and dusted the imaginary dirt off of his shirt. Jasper stayed in the car, head leaning back eyes closed.

"C'mon man!" Emmett finally found his voice. I just stood there, waiting. Hands in my pocket, eyes rolling repeatedly.

"Holy hell Jasper! Stop being so dramatic!" This guy just new which buttons to push when it came to time.

"I…can't, feel my legs." He panted.

I threw my hands up in exaggeration. "Why don't you just tie a mattress behind your back?"

He must've noted the sarcasm and irritancy in my voice because he shot up. No one likes a pissed off Edward.

"Sure thing Eddie. You go on ahead and get your damned schedule."

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't have time for this.

"Alright, alright. Fine jeez!" hands up in motions of surrender. We walked together, entering the office and out. We barely had any classes together. Oh, well. Least we had lunch and a free period off the same time.

"This sucks! You know what sucks even more?" Emmett exclaimed.

Jasper and I sighed in unison, rolling my eyes I answered, "No Emmett, what could ever so possibly suck more than this?"

"We can't fool around during class time!" he scowled, waving his paper around agitatedly. He can't possibly be serious! He's throwing a fit for that? Jeez! So much for being a man.

-:-

Minutes after listening to Emmett whine about not being able to play and fool around during class time, the school started filling up.

A group of jocks there, a bunch of cheerleaders here. Hippies in the usual, nerds burying their noses in a book. Posers busying themselves posing, snarky looking bitches bitching on other people, possibly freshmen. Typical. This is your typical high school filled highschoolers.

Nothing oh so special about this place. The only good thing about this place is the easy looking chicks. And by easy I mean, easy. They would probably spread their legs open to you at any moment they see you. You wouldn't even have to ask.

Well, there could be a good side and a bad side to that. I'm going optional on all.

"Guys c'mon let's get to class." I wonder how many times I've rolled my eyes today. I cringed at the sound of the school bell ringing. Definitely not music to my ears.

I looked around for my homeroom, not much of a big school.

As I entered my homeroom, I noticed I wasn't the only one late. It was filled with students, throwing crap at each other, girls gossiping, and so forth.

As soon as I walked through that door, the only barrier aside from these beige walls, everyone stopped. One of the guys having a paper fight threw a crumpled piece of paper at me. It landed by my foot, I shoved my hands in my pocket to refrain from strangling him; I wasn't in the mood for taking anyone's shit.

He glared at me, probably from all the attention I was earning. I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to step up to me. Like I said, I'm not in the mood for shit. He shrunk back into his seat, obviously intimidated by the gesture.

I walked to the only empty desk, in the back of the room. Every girl I walked by, either puffed their chests out or shied away. Some were even brave enough to give me a sultry look, or whisper a fairly seductive greeting.

As soon as I was seated, everyone turned their seats around to stare. The first one was a girl with yellow highlights. I smirked at her and she undoubtedly swooned.

I turned to my left and saw a boy with short blonde hair staring at me, void of all emotions. But the hint of resentment and jealousy was apparent.

Class started, no later than a few minutes later. The blonde haired boy turned to me and whispered, "Hey, I'm Mike." He stuck his hand out.

I resisted the urge to slap his hand away, and shook it as light as possible with insulting his face. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't always like this in first time meetings, it's just that this Mike guy gave away a bad vibe.

"Edward." I replied as quietly as he.

-:-

That was the worst class ever!

Who knew talking back to that Mike guy would make me feel so regretful. He kept talking to me the whole time, even as the teacher told me to introduce myself. He kept whispering the latest gossip of the school, the hottest chick, the ugliest, and the most popular group. Although when he told me that he was part of the popular group, I almost flew into hysterics. I almost pissed myself when he told me the he was one of the hottest guys in school!

Good thing I was able to hold myself from hysterics 'till class ended. He was so goddamn arrogant. Much more than I was. And seeing as how I am me, that was saying something.

English was probably the best class out of all. Biology was the worst; I was paired up with a hot bimbo. And yes, I was so much of a jerk to call her hot then insult her. I shook my head as I thought about how or conversation went.

* * *

"_Hi! I'm Jessica, Jessica Stanley." She twirled a strand of her hair, smiling so widely I thought her face might get stuck._

"_Edward Cullen." I nodded briefly._

"_So, like, what are you?"_

_I gave her a confused look. What the hell do you think I am? I'm simply human like her, so what triggered that thought?_

"_Pardon?" _

"_You know, like where you last schooled from?" she laughed at me like I said something really funny._

"_Oh, I'm from Alaska." I just don't understand how someone so stupid could look so…hot?_

* * *

Then, she continued on talking about her latest hook up and how great she was in bed. Throwing sultry glances at me every now and then, or licking her lips fully. I practically did all the work to keep myself from telling her to shut up. I just kept on nodding my head at whatever she said.

Lunch time came by quickly, I was looking forward to getting out of biology, I dashed out of the classroom. Maybe Jessica and I can hook up when I'm in the mood and patient enough.

In my hurry of getting out of there, and finding my friends, I bumped into someone. Knocking her down, and almost tripping myself.

"Shit!" I cursed. I looked down and saw a girl with her books scattered around her. She had long thick mahogany hair. It looked so soft and silky I could just run my fingers through it without getting stuck on a tangle. She had a petite form; she was probably about 5'5. She was curvaceous. She was mumbling an "Ouch." While rubbing her forehead. I never got to see her face, her hand and hair were covering it.

"Could you please watch where you're going next time?" I spat, and walked away. Knowing full well that it should've been me to blame.

I stomped of to the lunch room. A hand grabbed on my shoulder, I shrugged it off.

"Whoa! Hey man, you've been in a prissy mood today." I turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry man. Just a rough start off." I ran my hands shakily through my hair.

"What's up?" Jasper came along, holing his history book. Emmett crossed his arms expectantly.

"Nothing," I sighed again. "Rough start. I'll talk about it in the lunch room." They nodded and followed along.

Instead of lining up to get my lunch, went straight to an empty table. They went to the other side and sat down, so they were facing me.

"Some moron kept talking to me during homeroom, it was quite aggravating really. Then in English, some gay guy kept touching my arm and asking me for help. Biology, I was paired up with a total dumb shit, she can't even speak a right sentence. Then on my way to lunch I was in such a hurry to get away from the freak that I bumped into a brunette, than I snapped at her. Even though it was my fault." I breathed shakily, pinching the bridge of my nose then running my fingers through my hair.

"Ouch! You snapped at an innocent pedestrian that was in your way?" Jasper shook his head.

"As much as I hate to say it, I kind of hated the attention I was receiving."

Emmett tusked.

"What about you guys?"

Emmett sighed, "I got scolded at. The teacher thought I was sleeping. 'Bout you Jazz?"

"I think my history teacher hates me. I was being too much of a smart ass, correcting his every mistake and shit. It's not my fault he didn't know when the Korean War started _or _took place." He huffed and blew a strand of his blond hair that fell onto his eyes. I chuckled darkly. So much for a fresh start. It's not as fresh as it seems.

"Do you guys ever notice that most of the teachers here are males?" Emmett quipped. Jasper and I nodded.

"Well, I think they're giving us a hard time because they're jealous or something." He flexed his muscles shamelessly. Obviously, he always found a way to boast.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. Who knows? You're like the most paranoid between the three of us." I put my head down the table.

"God, I honestly don't know what I'll do if anyone as annoying as those people you've mentioned show up." Jasper sighed.

"Just kill them, that'll shut them up forever." Emmett replied nonchalantly, still busy checking himself out. I sighed and continued bumping my head to the table.

As if on cue, "Hey! Would you guys mind if we joined you? Or if you joined us, because like, you guys are sitting in the loser's seat."

I stared up at them confused, "What do you mean this is the loser's seat?" there was a group of blondes, red-heads, and some brunettes standing in front of us. Mike and a couple of jocks were there too.

"The school losers. Swan, Hale, and Brandon. This is their table." A strawberry blonde smiled angelically. Or at least tried to.

"Well, honestly I don't care. If you wanna sit with us, go ahead. I don't care who owns this table. As long my friends and I are sitting here, then it's OUR table." I shook my head, and looked at my friends. They signaled me to allow them to sit with us. Obviously they wanted to 'fit in' and they wanted to hook up with some of these chicks.

There were lots of them. They even had to drag extra chairs in order to sit at our table. The loser table was now known as the popular table.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey! Whatsup, So...anyone want to show some appreciation? No? Yes? If so, then review. C'mon, there is a reason why we have our opinions, to share them! Please review! Leave a comment or insult. I don't care, just review.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Hypocrite Much?

**Bella's POV**

* * *

As Alice, Rosalie, and I walked to the lunchroom, we mused on how Jessica and her gang would always make silly names for us. They made names for where we sat, what we did, and who we are.

"I just don't understand how they made it up to the twelfth grade. I mean, seriously 'the loser table'?" Rosalie quoted mimicking Tanya's voice. Alice and I cackled.

"Yeah, well if you put it that way, it does sound absurd. I mean, what if we switched tables? Would it still be called 'the loser table'? I think not." My hands going in motions to my words.

"True, very true." Alice nodded, thinking about it.

"Is your head alright?" Rosalie asked, suddenly concerned. I nodded. Just earlier, on my way to find Rose and Alice, I smacked dab right into someone; the person snapped at me and left. I didn't get to see who it was though. Total jerk-off.

"I'm alright, jeez. I didn't get a concussion. And this time, it was them who bumped into me, not the other way around. I didn't get to see their face. But I'm fine though, no need to worry." I held up my hands and spun around to show that I was doing fine.

-:-

My mouth dropped six feet under. _Did hell just freeze over? If so, then I'm pretty sure I missed it._

"What…" I couldn't find the words.

"The…"Alice tiptoed to see the commotion.

"Fuck!" Rosalie swore. She was the tallest of us all, so she could see what was happening. Much more clearly than we.

"What the heck are they doing at our table?" she spat at us. Although she took it out on us, she meant to say it to them. She just wanted us to hear her out most probably.

"Talk about irony." I rolled my eyes, grumbling in dissatisfaction.

Alice stalked off to our table. "Alice, what are you doing?" I whisper-yelled frantically. I knew how much trouble she could cause. And neither her, Rosalie, nor the popular group took shit from anyone. That meant trouble. Not just any trouble, but a scene. An uproar in the school. Our school.

Rosalie didn't take shit from anyone; we knew how hard she could wrangle. But the thing is, she didn't like to fight. It was mainly used for self-defense.

Although none of us, with the exception of Alice, would like to fight in school, we had no choice. We've always had each other's backs. We couldn't stand seeing Alice fight with ALL of them. She was so small! And there were jocks there too. We had to help as much as we could.

"I'm teaching them a lesson. Those hypocrites!" she was so near already. I looked at Rosalie for any help. She was worried; no one could hinder a determined Alice. She tried to grab on her arm but she just waved Rosalie off.

"They can't keep doing this!"

"Alice! Listen for a second!" Rosalie hissed. Alice turned around immediately, her arms crossed to her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. Most likely waiting for Rose to say what she wanted to say.

"This is exactly what they want us to do! Alice, they're doing this on purpose to get something out of us. They're probably trying to get us expelled. This is going to be the third time we fought with them, and we don't have an excuse to get out of this. We could get expelled. Don't you see Alice? They're doing this on purpose to get a rise out of us!" Rosalie flailed her hands exasperatedly.

"Then I'll give them exactly what they want." Alice turned back around. I grabbed her forearm.

"Alice, I'm allowing you to flip them off." I sighed. She looked taken aback. "But…you do not hit physically… Until it is the only resort left. Got it? I swear you hit them and start a fight; we won't have your back on this. We're already warning you, like friends do, but if you don't listen, then you have nothing to blame." I let go of her arm.

I looked at Rosalie; she nodded in agreement to my proposition.

"Alright. But if physical contact is the only option left, you'll have my back right?" I smiled and nodded.

"We always will, as long you do too." Rosalie said, turning her head to the side. Looking away.

We followed Alice to our table to confront the queen bitch-I mean bee- and her workers.  
Alice plastered on a fake smile, Rose and I following her lead. I could only hope her way of leading is right though. She tapped the nearest school whore in the shoulder, and smiled widely at them.

The girl turned around and glared. Everyone at _our_ table turned to look at us, and then ignored us completely.

"Hi! I'm Alice Brandon." He waved happily. I knew it was all for a play, I could see beneath her flimsy built exterior how much rage she held. She was controlled on the outside, but she was ready to kill on the inside.

"Hi! Melody Branche." She spoke, mimicking her voice. She rolled her eyes at us and gave us a mocking expression.

"We just want our table back." I smiled at best. I had to take over; I could see Alice's fists starting to think on their own accord.

"Uhm, if you like, haven't noticed at all, we're like sitting here. That's the usual sign for us owning this table." Jessica spoke, her head moving in motion. She looked like a freaking bubble head. Please let someone else but her answer me. Or so help me god, I will be the one to start a fight.

My vision was starting to redden. Rosalie and Alice must've seen, because they started talking in for me now.

"We just want our table back. This has been our table for years, and that has been your table for the whole time." Rosalie pointed over to their table. They turned to look.

"Well now it's ours. So back off sluts." Tanya sneered. Stupid posse.

"No hypocrisy there Denali." I sneered in return. I swear, there attitude is pushing me to the edge of ripping there heads off.

"What was that Isabella?" she leaned on her hand, smiling angelically at me. Or at least tried to, there was no sign of innocence whatsoever placed onto her.

Everyone knew I hated that name. God forbid that I become a serial killer.

"Awh, cat caught your tongue?" she snickered, and as expected, so did the rest.

"No, I bet not." Alice countered. "What about you? Only you would give your tongue to any living thing. If you know what I mean by 'give'." Alice looked for any chips at her nails, trying to remain nonchalant. But I could see the smirk forming.

"Look, sorry to offend you." I said. All I wanted was a table to sit in during lunch, so I could talk with my friends.

"Yeah, we just want our table back. So if you could just, so kindly leave-" Rosalie was cut of abruptly.

"Why don't you can it? Just shut up! You open your mouth as much as you open your legs. Alice and I gasped. That was a low blow. Even for a bitch.

It was a touchy subject for Rose. You see, before she became friends with us, the first year, she was one of them. She had quite the track record. She didn't like to talk or think about it. She just wanted to forget. She claimed it was a mistake. She regrets it deeply.

When Alice and I came in, she started hanging out with us secretly. Until one day, she just left Jess and became one of us. Until then, our gang and Jessica's posse have been arch enemies.

Rosalie slapped her. One juicy, loud, sharp slap in the face, just for Jessica. She held her cheek in shock, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide.

"You bitch!" she freaking screeched out loud. Too loud! She stood up and charged at Rosalie, pulling her golden locks harshly. From the looks of it, she had Rosalie in a hold where she wasn't able to fight back.

Alice and I made a move to help Rose. Tanya and that Melody girl stood in our way. I shoved past them; they dug their manicured nails into our forearms.

They began to drill through our skin a little too hard. I could only attempt to pull my arm out as I watched one of my toughest friends suddenly go defenseless.

Alice made a move to punch Melody, so Tanya loosened her grip on me a bit to help get a hold of Alice. I stopped struggling in a false attempt to give up trying to help my friend.

The rest only stared at us. No one made a move to call the principal or whatever; they were clearly enjoying the show. They didn't want to spoil it.

Alice signaled me a look to go. I waited for a few seconds 'till Tanya's hand slackened against my wrist, giving Alice her full attention.

Jessica was now screaming profanities at Rosalie, whom by the way was on the brim of crying, and pulling at her hair. She slapped Rosalie in the face, that was the last straw.

I quickly ran out of Tanya's grasp, too quick for her to acknowledge it happening, and made my way over.

I pulled Jessica's shoulder, turning her around. From the looks of it, I caught her off guard. I punched her square on the face. Her hand fell from Rosalie's hair and she stumbled backwards twice before toppling over.

I was about to go for some more, but someone held onto me, restraining me from beating the crap of her.

I turned around and saw Jessica's 'BFF' Lauren, she smirked at me. I punched her in the nose, just for the joy of it. I've always wanted to do that to her. Her nose started bleeding, she wiped at it hastily. She stared at her hands in horror.

Rosalie got up, and started pulling the hair of Tanya, who by the way took advantage of Alice's restricted form.

Alice, who now found a newly held grudge against melody, took on her.

I turned my back. I saw Jessica get up, she just wouldn't give up. She came charging at me, I moved my body slightly to my right and grabbed her by the hair.

Now I had her in the same position she had Rosalie in.

"You don't ever, and I mean EVER try to batter any of my friends. Got it?" I spoke menacingly. She nodded and whimpered.

"And for the record, you spread your legs way much more than the sluttiest bitch on Earth." I let go of her hair abruptly, pushing her slightly in the process.

Alice, Rosalie and Tanya along with Lauren were having another verbal fight.

"No, WE could get you expelled! You drew the battle; it was simply self-defense."

"…shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about." Lauren defended.

I got in the conversation then. "Swan, started severe damaging first. It's you guys to blame! Not us!" Tanya interjected.

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch all the time, I wouldn't have kicked your asses." I Spat.

She just about charged at me, when Alice's hands flew out. In second Alice had her tiny hands wrapped around Tanya's neck.

"Piss off, bitch." She snapped. The cafeteria doors flew open, everyone turned to look at the door. There standing was Mr. Cervaka. Our freaking principle. He looked at the direction of everyone's altering gaze.

One thought and one thought only, crossed my mind.

_My punishments will definitely be worth punching Jessica and Lauren_. AndI couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

* * *

**(a/n): I hope you liked it so far. Spread the word on the story. Jokes...not really. Just review. Review a freaking lot!**

**That would make me as happy as...updating sooner. And as the saying goes "The sooner the better." You know the drill.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
